Animum Nostrum
by StarryNight56
Summary: Soulmate AU: Starts in season 4 episode 9, 52 Pickups. Reid met his soulmate while in college but somehow never mentions her to the team. Eliza is an linguist and a genius as well. Goes through entire show.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have recently became obsessed with criminal minds so this came about... I know that I have updated my other stories recently and I'm sorry and I'll be updating them soon.**_

I pushed my tiny body through the crowds, clutching tightly to my bag. I bump into someone, their head whipping around to glare at me. "Watch it!" The angry lady snarled. My eyes were wide as I squeaked out an apology before quickly darting away. In my rush to get away from the crowd, I stopped looking where I was going until I slammed into something, falling to the ground, my books scattered everywhere. My glasses fell off my face and unable to see well, I swept my hand across the ground to find them. Finding them, I quickly put them on before realizing the prescription wasn't quite right. Even with the wrong glasses on, I could see the mess that was made and the kid sitting across from me with my glasses on, he was about my age with longer hair and an intellectual look on his face. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Here, I've seemed to have grabbed your glasses. Are you okay?" I stuttered out. The kid started gaping at me, his eyes wide behind my glasses. "Did you know that the average age to meet your soulmate is 25? The age increases every year though as the times change and marrying age gets older." The kid blurted out and it was my turn to gape at him. "I'm Spencer Reid." He said nervously, avoiding eye contact. A huge smile bloomed on my face, "Eliza Green. Do you want to see my soulmark?" He gives me a timid smile and nods so I pull up my shirt to reveal the words written on my stomach in his messy scrawl. Spencer reaches out to touch before quickly yanking his hand away. He blushes and mutters an apology before pulling up his sleeve to reveal my words on his arm.

"Oh, your glasses!" I yell out. I quickly take his off and pass his over as he does the same. With my glasses back on, I could see his features better. His hair was a chestnut brown, cut longer than most guys, it curled slightly away from his face. His nose was pointy and his eyes were a gleaming brown, boasting of intelligence, hiding behind his horned rimmed glasses. He was wearing a button down under a sweater with a messenger bag strung across his torso. The one thing that didn't fit with his appearance were his shoes. He was wearing Converse. The way he was sitting revealed unmatching socks under his shoes, displaying bold patterns and colors. Overall, he was quite adorable.

Looking around, I realized the mess our collision had made. Books were scattered everywhere and papers were starting to blow away. I noticed one of Spencer's textbooks, "Statistical Physics, Waves, and Quantum Mechanics." I notice other papers covered with equations scattered around. "Are you a mathematics major? I'm personally in Anthropology." I ask him. My question seems to make him realize the mess and he started gathering his stuff as he answered my question "Yes, I'm in my second year and it's quite interesting." I help him gather up the papers and quickly shove my fallen stuff into my bag. "I personally find people more interesting than equations but I do understand your interest in it." I tell him. I glance at my watch, exhaling in surprise at the time. "Oh, my class is about to start. I need to run. I, um, I live in Marks House, if you want to talk later?" Spencer pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Um, yeah, that would be nice." I nod. "Good, see you later." I turned to leave but then quickly spun around and kissed Spencer on the cheek. The look of surprise on his face was comical, as I turned to leave for real. As I walked away I gave him a little wave, he stood there with a look of awe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, guys here's chapter 2. Not much Eliza but plenty of Reid. Thanks to all of those who've reviewed and followed. Keep Review guys, I love them. You can check out Eliza's out fit on my polyvore account. My username is on my profile.**_

Spencer was passing out fliers of the Unsub in a club with Morgan, one night. "Alright, who wants a flier? Nobody… ok. All right." Morgan wanders over to see Spencer's progress. "So, how's it going?" Reid frowns, looking at the stack of fliers in his hands. "Not good. I gave the profile to one woman, she asked if I was the Unsub. How are you doing?" Morgan shrugs, "Well, I gave out all my fliers." Reid looks at him, "How many phone numbers did you get?" Morgan scoffs, "None. I'm working a case here,kid." Reid gives him an unbelieving look. "Ok, 4 were offered, but I didn't take any of them." Morgan gives him a once-over. "All right. Look, let me school you real quick. What you have to do with these ladies, just take control of the conversation. When you're talking, what makes you feel like an expert?" Spencer thought for a moment, "Uh, statistics." Morgan shakes his head. "No. Trust me. No. Something else." Spencer thought even harder, "Um, well, when I do magic." He furrows his brow. "You know, there's no point in me trying to get a girl's number, right?" Morgan looks at Reid with confusion, "Why not?" Then Morgan's eyes widened, "You're gay, aren't you? Dang it, now I owe Garcia $50." Spencer, a little outraged, yells at him. "I'm not gay! I'm married to my soulmate!" Morgan, really shocked, stumbled back in surprise. "What! You met your soulmate? You're married? How come you never told us?" Reid shrugged, "I thought I told you. Guess we've been too busy. We should probably tell the rest of the team, shouldn't we? You can meet her when we get back." Morgan shook his head, "Telling the team is probably a good idea...Does anyone know?" Spencer shrugged, "Hotch, probably. It's in my file." Reid turns towards the bar. "We should probably give the profile to the bartender then head back."

After giving the bartender their contact information, Reid and Morgan head back to the field office to meet up with the rest of the team. As they walked in Morgan blurted out, "Reid's married… To his soulmate." The entire team turned to stare at Reid, who started blushing. Prentiss was the first to question, "Are you really married?" Spencer just shrugged, "I guess I forgot to mention it." Everyone gaped at him before Rossi spoke up, "I've been married three times and have never forgotten to mention it. You have an eidetic memory, how did you forget?" But before he could answer, there was shrieking from the nearby laptop. Clearly, they had interrupted a video chat from Garcia. "My baby! My sweet innocent baby! All grown up and married. Who is the woman who has been graced with your love?" Reid gives a small, shy smile before replying, "Her name's Eliza, she's a linguist. We met at Caltech." Garcia started typing furiously before she start reciting information, "Dr. Eliza Reid née Green. Born August 25, 1981 to Stephen Green and Moira Washington in Carmel-by-the-Sea, California. Currently employed- Here! She a linguist for the FBI! She has published 8 books and holds 4 doctorates in Anthropology, Psychology, Linguistics, and History. Her facebook status is married and she works a floor down from us. How have we never met her?!"

Spencer sighed, "You probably have, just never realized that she was my wife. Thank you, Garcia, for that insight into her." Garcia hummed, "She's pretty. I approve." Hotch changed the topic, "As interesting as this is, we still have a case to solve." Just then, Reid's phone rang. He went to pick up but no one was there. A few minutes later an officer came in, reporting a missing bartender from the club Morgan and Reid were at earlier. The team quickly gathers and heads to the crime scene. Once there, they split up to examine the scene, some going to talk to witnesses, the others look for clues.

"The bouncer saw Austin go out the back. She likes to smoke back here." Morgan reports. Rossi speaks up, "Well, based on the witnesses' description, it definitely sounds like the Unsub was here." Hotch jumps in, "We've got units at her apartment but no one's home." Reid starts dialing on his phone but no one picks up. "Hey, it's Austin. Leave a message." Reid snaps his phone shut. "It just keeps going to voicemail. Maybe we could have Garcia try to triangulate where she is based on her cell phone." Reid calls Austin the bartender again but the team hears ringing in a nearby plant. Rossi quickly grabbed the phone before turning to the team, "He has her."

Garcia was called pretty quickly as they started piecing information together. "Garcia, you got the Viper's attendance records?" Hotch asks. "Got it. I'm ready to play the player." Garcia announces. "Start with Robert. Narrow down the permutations. Bob, Bobby." Hotch said, focused on the was typing from the phone before Garcia spoke up, "That gives us 23 suspects." Hotch thought for a moment, "Do you have access to birth records?" Garcia gave her affirmative and Hotch continued. "Pull the mother's names and cross-reference with work and home addresses in Fulton county." Garcia typed for a bit before she spoke up, "Hold on. Bingo! Robert C. Parker lives at 932 Pryor St." Reid spoke up. "Oh, Pryor's only 5 miles from here." Hotch start deploying the troops. "Let's go. Jordan, have SWAT meet us at the site." He said to the JJ's sub.

It was all a blur as the team broke down the door to the house. The Unsub was caught and the victim was fine. But, then, a voice spoke up. "Who's there? Some...Somebody out there?" The team quickly found the source to be an older woman hooked up to hospital machines. "Who are you? What do you want?" Morgan took the lead, "Mrs. Parker?" The woman cut him off. "Where's Robert? Where's my son?" Morgan spoke calmly to her, "Everything's going to be okay. We're going to get you some help." Mrs. Parker seemed terrified, "No. Please. I need Robert. I need to be changed." Prentiss and Hotch stepped out of the room. "It's a dialysis pump. It was issued 10 months ago." Hotch looked grim, as always. "We found our secondary trigger."

The team flew back from Atlanta later that night, all of them tired from the long day. Reid plopped down behind his desk, his eyes closing before quickly shooting up as he registered a presence leaning on the divider that separated his and Prentiss' desk. The sight of the figure made him smile, though. "Hey, handsome. There are much better places to sleep, you know." Eliza said with a smirk gracing her face. Reid just sighed before pulling her into a passionate kiss. As the rest of the team entered the bullpen, they all gaped at the display of affection, Garcia quickly snapping a pic to show to JJ later.


End file.
